Never Alone Chapter 2 of Forever You Inuyasha
by evanescence11123
Summary: This continues the story of forever you inuyasha and i must admit thats its pretty good and full of thrills and you would not guess who.........read to find out


never alone i can feel the wind pushing through my hair. the coldness reaching my skin in ways that has never happened before.  
no ones here. i cant see anything but the floor and the darkness thats surrounding me. is this a trick of some kind? did i do something to make inuyasha do this to me?no, i didnt , but i wont lay here and let them hurt me , kill me even.i try to scery up and try to find a way out but i still cant move.my wound on my back is too much to bare at this point. no one dressed my wounds at all.i expected that though.i mean inuyasha did this to me afterall. someones coming, i can tell because i can hear foot steps coming towards me. its kikyo,''what do you want kikyo?''i ask in a stern voice.''i want you dead.''kikyo replied to me. of course like i didnt know that from the begginning though.i stay quiet for a few minutes then i hear more footsteps and its inuyasha.has he come to finish me off? no he wouldnt do that would he? yes he would i mean look what he did to me.  
my back hurts so bad and i can tell its still bleeding because i feel a wet feeling on my back.''oh well.''i thought to myself.  
no wait a minute, omg, hes still got the beeds on his neck! would it work if i told him to sit? worth a try i mean hes coming closer to me and kikyo so i shout it out.''sit boy!!!!!''it didnt work!why not though ?kikyo's laughing at my stupidness.''fool.''she told me .''inuyasha.finish what you started.''kikyo said to inuyasha.i was so suprised.he stutered to get me.i wander if he still has a mind of his own.''inuyasha?''i call his name out to see if he can see me.he does and comes closer to me but kikyo yells at him to return back to her and he does. ''what the hell are you doing to him?!?''i yell to kikyo but she didnt reply.i hear her whispering to him but i cant make out what exactly shes saying to him though.kikyo leaves and me and inuyasha are alone in this dark place.hes just standing there staring at me.i try to sit up but i still cant.the pain hurts so bad.i ask inuyasha as i begin to cry,''why did you do this inuyasha?what did i do to you?'' he didnt respond.  
i started to cry even more now,and comes closer to me and kneels down infront of me.he grabs me into his arms and says to me ''im so sorry kagome, but...''he didnt say anything else he just hugged me.''what?why are you sorry inuyasha?''i asked him but he didnt respond.he lets me go and looks me in the eye and then stands up infront of me. his eyes are tanted now and his claws are so big now.''he's going to finish me off!''i thought to myself so i tried to move as hard as i could.  
i didnt care about the pain anymore i just needed to get out of there.if i wanted to live that is anyways.i sit up and i try and stand on my legs but as soon as i stood up he swooped me down and pinned me to the ground.i couldnt say anything because his hands and claws were on my neck and i could barely breathe.''why,inuyasha?''i thought to myself.  
my face turns cold and i know that im paler than anything now because i cant feel my skin anymore.i cant barely feel anything at this point.i looked up at inuyasha thinking it would be my last glance of him and his eyes are normal,  
but hes not letting me go,im still pinned to the ground. he's going to kill me!i look into his eyes and i see tears.hes crying, i cant believe it. he knows that hes killing me but he wont stop.''why wont he stop?''i cant feel my body anymore i know for sure. i close my eyes and wish for it to be over now. if hes going to kill me then just do it with my eyes closed so i dont know who did it.right before i close my eyes , he lets go.he crashes right besides me.  
and says,''im sorry kagome.''i close my eyes and go to sleep.im in so much pain right now.i kinda wish that i were dead by this point.were both laying by eachother side by side asleep and in pain.i cant remember anything, i just know that im hurting and far away from home.i awaken later on in the evening or so it seems and i see that inuyasha is still by my side.hes still sleeping.''wheres kikyo?''i thought to myself.''did she just get up and leave because she thinks im dead?''i dont know but as long as shes not here right now im ok.i go to inuyasha,  
and lay down besides him.hes so cold.i turn him over on to his back and undo his kimono top.no!i thought to myself.  
theres a gapping hole in his chest and theres so much blood.she got him.she tried to kill him too.is it because he went against her orders when she told him to kill me?but he still grabbed me and tried to choke me though.  
oh well, i cant worry about that now.i have to adress to his wounds .im putting some gause over his chest that i found in my backpack and he awakens.''kagome?''he says to me ''shhh your hurt, let me help you.''i respond.  
''im so sorry kagome, i didnt know what she was planning to do to you and i.''inuyasha says to me crying almost.  
''dont worry about it , im here , i wont leave .''i respond.inuyasha responds...''...i..love you,dont ever leave me.  
please'  
to find out more,hehehe review me to tell me if it was good and if you want another chapter 


End file.
